1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game calling devices, and in particular, to an adjustable grunt tube that can produce sounds having varied pitch, intensity, tone and inflection.
2. Description of Related Art
Game calling devices for large mammals and predators are known, In particular, devices known as "grunt tubes" are used to simulate the grunts, snorts, bleats and other sounds produced by white-tailed deer. White-tailed deer sounds are described by Atkenson et al. in "Vocalizations of White-Tailed Deer," 120 The American Midland Naturalist 195 (1988). Hunters and wildlife enthusiasts use grunt tubes to attract deer and other animals.
Grunt tubes generally include a tubular member through which air passes and a reed supported within the tubular member. The passing air excites the reed and causes it to vibrate and to produce sounds. As is known, the sounds produced by a calling device can be varied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,675 to Boecker discloses a goose caller in which the user depresses a pin to contact the reed and control its vibration, thereby changing the pitch of the sounds produced by the goose caller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,451 to Leady discloses an adjustable game call device having a trombone-like tuning member in sliding contact with a single point on a reed that the user positions axially to change the effective length of the reed.
The devices of the prior art, however, fail to provide the user with the capability of varying the inflection of the sounds, as well as their pitch, intensity and tone.